Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Midnight Ride/@comment-24855009-20200123024505/@comment-5032898-20200123033407
Spoilers Follow Dark Arzonia will serve as an antagonist to Carl when he arrived in Sleepy Hollow following the end of Firenza Junior spin-off. Carl will contact her and inflitrated into Moloch's army by making himself the Horseman of Conquest and seek out the truth behind his family's death and a method to destroy the Malice of Moloch inside him. This time, Carl will play the role of a Reverse Mole and foil Moloch's Croatoan Pestilence project, but Dark Arzonia has other idea towards Carl and allows him to proceed with his ploy, so she kept it from Moloch and pretended to be fooled. In addition, Selina will meet the real Maria from 2037 in Scorched spinoff and had a brief conflict, when Maria set out in search of Seth and Carl (but the story will have Seth as the main hero) and stop Michael's new plan. Albert would appear as well, and so does Dark Arzonia, ensuing a conflict. Maria and Matt would be supporting chracters in Conquest Arc before Carl made them return to 2037 since he still tried to delve into his family secrets, paving ways for Pandora Saga where Carl serves as the protagonist. Above all, Dark Arzonia is the main antagonist of Conquest Arc and the true holder of the Horseman of Conquest's (aka Pestilence's) mantle, so her role is just the beginning. That's the only thing we need to talk about her for now. Spoilers Ends Actually, Helene's murderous spree had gone unnoticed by most of the Order of Flourish high-ranked members barring Harold Harrison, who disapproved how she did things. The Merry Melody members were the only people that knew Helene did murder people, but actually they knew that Helene tried to protect them, and many of Helene's victims are actually not that noble, hearing rumors about the treasure of basement (which were magical artifacts locked up by the late Hestia Hawthorne) and decided to steal them, or harming Helene's friends. Seeing Helene's face is just one of the reasons she killed trespassers. As a result, they kept Helene's murderous side as secret and suggested her to kill only as a last resort. For most of time, she just pranked them and threatened them, though it gone different once her face was exposed. Actually, Helene possessed no power to alter others' memory thus far, unlike Gladius, who would become her arch-enemy and is even worse than her. Yes, the Order of Flourish (at least in Harvest Saga) will be willing to make sacrifice in order to reach the greater good, although there are selfish people who aimed at their own goal rather than noble intentions, but I stated below that she had her circus friends to care about, and her mother's legacy to protect. Nevertheless, she didn't expect to find out Dora would steal an exhibit rather than a collection in the basement for money. As of Sword of Kings, Helene has already received her own punishment, eternally, through the side effect of Supreme Croatoan Virus. Since her virology condition was unstable, unlike Selina's, Helene had to suffer from pain and take pills every day in case it lost control. She would have a brighter side towards life once Baccarat Blueberry reached into her heart, and would consider to give herself into jail when Gladius was killed. Nevertheless, more things happened when Lord Helio showed his true intentions, and Helene worked on revealing Phyllis as La Gloton, before stopping the town from being destroyed. After the entire event was over, Helene still served the Order, now more publically and renounced most of her murderous ways in favor of bringing joy and atoning her sins. She still killed people, of course, but for much less personal reasons. She actually tried to protect secrets of Sleepy Hollow falling into greedy people. I once attempted to give Sorensen more role in the story, but considering I've dragged the episode for far too long to its release, I will refit them into the very next episode and reveal more of his sadistic personality. I took inspiration from Evolt from Kamen Rider Build to make him a much more enjoyable character, considering in the old script, he was a flat-out generic villain. The current active Twelve Nethers will take the role to attack Sleepy Hollow and the Order of Flourish members. Thanks for liking it, Sub! :)